1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to network streaming, and more specifically relates to network streaming from a sending endpoint to a receiving endpoint using content feedback information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of data streaming in a network, there is a problem in that data streaming from a sending endpoint to a recipient endpoint may be detrimentally affected by limited network bandwidth, collisions in data transmission, and latency, which in turn affect the delivery quality of the streamed data. In the future, network bandwidth will invariably increase, which might suggest that this problem will become less significant in the future. In fact, however, recent history has shown that the quantity of data information that needs to be sent over networks grows much faster than the then-current delivery infrastructure, such that it is expected that the problem will persist. As the quantity of data information continues to increase (e.g., High Definition video streaming), an already overburdened system may provide less than adequate data delivery and/or playback quality, or may fail outright.